


Knightly maidens

by SwanFloatieKnight



Category: Iwein - Hartmann von Aue
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Girls Kissing, Knights - Freeform, Lesbian Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28120680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanFloatieKnight/pseuds/SwanFloatieKnight
Summary: The real reason why Laudine was so opposed to marrying Iwein at first
Relationships: Laudine/Lunete
Comments: 10
Kudos: 5





	Knightly maidens

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FervidAsAFlame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FervidAsAFlame/gifts), [MightBeUnusual](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightBeUnusual/gifts), [rialtoir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rialtoir/gifts).



> > for my lovely beta  
> > for the lovely friend who kicked my ass to keep writing  
> > for my medieval buddy
> 
> the title is half-inspired by Lunete who is called "knightly maiden" in the MHG text

A/N: I posted this fic on Ao3, and on Ao3 alone. If you read this on any other website or platform, please consider that I did not consent to this.

* * *

“Tell me more about this knight. You want me to marry him, after all. What does he look like?” Laudine leaned back in her seat and exchanged an amused look with Lunete. Her maid was sitting close to her, so close that Laudine could reach out for her if she wanted to and touch her, her soft hair, her warm skin. But she wouldn’t. Not yet.

“He is one of the best knights in this world, my Lady. His name is Iwein, he is the son of King Urien and he is strong and handsome and friendly.”

“If he’s not slaying my husband, you mean?” Laudine raised an eyebrow.

“Well, you may have a point.” Lunete shrugged. “But you should consider marrying him anyways. For strategic reasons. You will need a knight to defend your realm. Iwein told me that King Arthur will come with all his court to challenge the Keeper of the Well…”

Laudine rolled her eyes. “Let them come. I do not fear them.”

“You would give up all your power then, surrender to Arthur?”

“If that means I can stay with you? Yes. You know I don’t want to marry him, not even for strategic reasons. You know I want to stay with you. Now that Ascalon is dead I don’t want another husband who might not accept our relationship like he did.” She reached out for her girlfriend, pulled her close and kissed Lunete’s cheek. “My heart belongs to you.” She pulled her closer.

Lunete blushed, settling on Laudine’s lap and melting into her touch. “Laudine…”

“Shh…”

“No, let me say this. I have known Iwein for quite some time. He’s a good man. He will understand. Really, you should marry him. He won’t be up for it either at first. I know whom his heart belongs to. We only have to suggest a strategic marriage for both your sakes and it will be fine.”

“Oh, really?” Laudine reached up to touch Lunete’s thick braids and undid them slowly until the rich, dark locks fell freely onto her shoulders. “Tell me more.”

“His lover is Gawein, King Arthur’s nephew and best knight. It would break Iwein’s heart to leave him. So I guess a strategic marriage between the two of you would be the best possible outcome, don’t you think, love?” She leaned forward and kissed the tip of Laudine’s nose.

“Maybe you’re right…” She let her fingers run through Lunete’s soft hair. “But let us think this through again… in an hour or so?” Laudine smiled seductively, her fingers teasingly touching Lunete’s breasts.

“Ah? What are you planning to do in this hour then?” Lunete smiled brightly at her.

“You.”

Without further ado Laudine picked up her girlfriend bridal style and carried her over to the bed. Lunete laughed and wrapped her arms around Laudine’s neck to kiss her softly.

While Laudine carefully started undressing her, Lunete leaned back into the soft pillows. Her girlfriend really was adorable in her effort to make her as comfortable, to bring her as much pleasure as possible.

Laudine opened the laces of Lunete’s dress with skilled fingers and started teasing her breasts while she uncovered them slowly. Soon she replaced them though with her hot lips. Gently Laudine pressed soft kisses to her collarbones, her sternum, her nipples. Lunete moaned when her girlfriend started teasing her a little, carefully tracing her teeth over the sensitive skin before sucking bruises to it.

“Don’t stop…”

Laudine looked up with a cheeky grin. “I have no intention to.”

Slowly she pushed the fabric of Lunete’s dress further down, covering every inch of newly revealed skin with fervent kisses. When she finally pulled it off and started caressing Lunete’s hips, her girlfriend was eagerly moving into her touch.

“Please…”

Laudine sat up and kissed her lips. “Why are you so impatient today, love?” she asked teasingly.

Lunete shook her head with a grin. “Do you really think this is about you? I’m just worried Iwein might get bored if we let him wait for too long. Maybe then he won’t agree with our plan anymore.”

With a little ‘tsk’ Laudine gave her another kiss. “Remind me again, why do I love you?”

“I don’t know.” Lunete reached upwards to pull her girlfriend down to her and capture her lips in another kiss. “Maybe because I am the best advisor you could wish for? Especially when it comes to marriage.”

Laudine moaned into the kiss when Lunete started massaging her small breasts through the soft fabric of her dress. “I think… you might have a point there.” Her fingers ran through Lunete’s silken hair. “You know, I would marry you in an instant if only I could. You will always have my heart. Forever.”

“As you will have mine.”

They exchanged kiss after kiss. While Lunete though had her arms wrapped tightly around her girlfriend, Laudine’s hands went from stroking her hair to her shoulders and then further down her body. She played with Lunete’s hardened nipples until she made her squirm under her touch, then she stroked down her side. For a moment her fingers lingered on Lunete’s hipbones.

Her fingers carefully parted the soft, wet folds between her legs. She felt the slickness, the heat and she heard her girlfriend’s audible gasp when her thumb stroked her clit.

“Fuck, Laudine, please!”

Laudine leaned closer into the hug until she could rest her head on Lunete’s shoulder. “You like that?” she whispered into her girlfriend’s ear. “Want me to continue?”

Only when Lunete nodded she continued the careful movements of her fingers. Laudine let her index finger slowly slide up and down between her inner lips, teasing her a little before she took her thumb and started rubbing small circles around her swelling clit. Her index and middle finger slowly slipped inside her girlfriend’s slick heat where Laudine started moving them rhythmically in time with her thumb.

“God, yes, take me… faster…”

It did not take her long to make her girlfriend come. Laudine felt the muscles around her fingers contract and she felt a shudder running through Lunete’s whole body. She pulled out her fingers and kissed her girlfriend once more.

With a satisfied sigh Lunete sunk against Laudine who used her free hand to gently stroke her while she whispered small and tender words into her ear. As soon as she had caught her breath though she got up and handed Lunete her dress back.

“What about you?” Lunete threw her girlfriend a suspicious glance while she got up too and got dressed again.

Laudine, already waiting for her at the door, just grinned. “No, you insisted that this talk with Iwein was important. My orgasm can wait, I guess.” She winked at Lunete. “But you can repay me tonight.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, please leave me a comment and Kudos! :D


End file.
